Fates
by CliffHanger101
Summary: When Artemis asked her father to be a maiden forever, he refused. Why, because she has been engaged to Perseus, the first son of Poseidon and Hestia. at age 15, the two were married. Eventually Percemis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Part 1 of the prologue to my story, BTW, I don't own PJATO or HOO. **

**PROLOGUE**

"What?" a cry rang out over all Olympus.

"I said you have to get married Artemis," said a voice belonging to the King of the Gods Zeus.

"Why won't you let be a maiden forever. You let Athena and Hestia take the oath, but why not me?" Artemis cried out. At only three years of age, she was louder than one of the Centaur's parties. "You said you would give me anything I wanted, and I want this!" she knew she was sounding like a brat, but it was this of bursting into tears. She is not the type of Goddess who cries just to get attention.

"Because, Artemis, you have been engaged since the day you were born." Zeus said.

**Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is Part 2of the prologue to my story, BTW, I don't own PJATO or HOO. **

**PROLOGUE Part 2**

"Percy?" a soft female voice said. "We need to talk."

"About what? That I have been engaged since I was born to her? She hates me, mom." Percy said. The three year old godling, the son of Hestia and Poseidon, was engaged to Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I wasn't my idea. I didn't even know until you're father told you and me. And he didn't even like the idea, but it will give you power. Please Percy. Forgive us," Hestia was on the verge of tears. Her only son was enraged, and when he was, terror havocked. She was guessing that Athens was being destroyed at the moment.

**Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed! BTW, I don't own Percy Jackson. L**

**Note, this is now 12 years after the Prologue.**

The wedding day came around, and Percy was as scared as a deer in the headlights. No one, not even his very own mother, Hestia, knew how he was feeling. He was in love with Artemis, but did she love him back? He knew this wedding was supposed to make a peace treaty between Poseidon and Zeus, but could it just start another war?

"Quit shaking, you look like you saw a Fury or something," said Nico, son of Hades and Persephone, God of Lost Souls, Minor God of Time, and Percy's Lutenint. (A/N can't spell!)

"The girl I am about to marry hates me and wants me dead. If I weren't a god, I would say she will murder me tonight," said Percy, who was the God of Time, Heroes, and Tides.

"So, take it like the Olympian you are. You're an Olympian god for crying out loud. Take it like a man!" Nico replied. He was Percy's best man, and had to keep him in a positive mood.

"Fine," Percy snapped back.

XxX

"Ugh, Aphrodite, this dress is too tight. I am not a slut!" Artemis said as she sucked in her gut to make her wedding dress fit.

"Well sorry, but you did tell me to pick out your wedding dress. So, I did. And cheer up. You should be happy that you're marring such a hot man. If I wasn't married and in an affair, I would love to be alone with him, if you caught my drift there," Aphrodite said, her eyes off in a dreamy state.

"Shut up Blondie," Athena said as she got up from her chair. "Leave Perseus alone. I know him, and he is not one to cheat. Unlike some people I know."

"Hey!" said Aphrodite, after finally realizing that that person was her.

POOF! Hermes appeared with Zeus in tow.

"Artemis, come," both males said, "or we will be late."

**Thank guys, and in my profile, check out my pole about the wedding, which will be next chapter.**

**R&R**

**~CH101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so thanks to everyone who voted, it was a tie between happy and dramatic, so it will be both. J I don't own Percy Jackson L**

As the music started to play, out came Artemis with Apollo by her side. Her silver eyes matched her tight strapless silver dress that was cup up the middle of her thighs. She looked into her new husbands eyes.

"You will learn to like," murmured Apollo to Artemis, but the truth was, she already did. She often thought of Percy as the last decent man on the planet. He had saved her and her hunter, who had to take the oath she couldn't take. She hated hiding behind the façade of hating Percy. She once even turned him into a Jackalope to hide her feelings for him.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to celebrate the holy matronage between Artemis, god of the Moon and Hunt, and Perseus, god of Time and Tides. If anyone has a problem with this marriage, please speak now," Zeus stated quite boredly. It was his millionth, or at least felt like his millionth, time preforming this ceremony. He knew what was about to happen.

"Ooooo!" Aphrodite screamed. "I do! I want you Perseus! I need you!"

"Aphrodite, please SHUT UP!" Zeus said. "Now, do you, Artemis, take here, Perseus, to be your husband."

"I do," stated Artemis, with not much of a choice.

"Perseus, do you take Artemis to be your wife."

"I do!" said Percy happily.

"Then I pronounce you God and Goddess. You may now kiss the bride." With the last four words, Percy and Artemis' lips met in perfect harmony, and they both felt something. A spark, one of true love, bubbled up inside of them.

XxX

"Nico," Percy said, "help!" everyone was rushing to go see the newlyweds, and both were getting crushed in the process.

"Hello. Everyone, off the couple. I propose a toast!" Nico said, it being the only thing he knew felt right. What he didn't realize was that he had no clue of what to say. "Um, Percy is like my best friend, and I would like to congratulate the couple. To the newlyweds!"

"To the newlyweds," everyone replied.

**So I don't know what to do next in the story. I am going to make parts be in modern times at camp half blood and with the hunters. **

**R&R  
~CH101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So here is the next chapter. It is at camp half-blood, and in the last chapter I forgot to mention that it is in current times (2013) and Percy is also the king of Heroes. BTW I don't own Percy Jackson, only my ideas.**

After the wedding, Percy and Artemis flashed out and to Camp Half-Blood. The only people at the camp who knew of the wedding were Chiron, the head campers, and Thalia, Artemis' lieutenant. The two love birds both knew of each other's love and both were only a little bit happier about the wedding.

"Hey Arty, I have an idea," Percy said.

"What?" replied Artemis, seeing the mischief in his eyes.

"How about we give the campers here a bit of a treat, and pretend to be two half-bloods. We will tell Chiron and Thalia, but we will see who knows how to treat a god with respect."

"Babe, I love that idea!" Artemis said, changing into her 10 year old form. She shrunk and suddenly had freckles and a brown color to her eyes. Percy flashed to his 10 year old form. It looked exactly like him, but none of the campers had ever seen him. Until that day, Mr. D was in charge of the camp, but after the wedding, he was taken out of his position.

"Come on," said Percy, extending out his hand. The two ran to the big house, and told Chiron to call for Thalia. They explained the prank they wanted to play, and they wanted Thalia to offer Artemis to join the hunt. The two would go by different names. Percy would go by Ford and Artemis by Mollie.

XxX

"Campers, come!" Chiron called out to the camp. At once everyone came running up to the old centaur.

"Move it scum bags," Theo Le Prissy said as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Horsey boy, you called the whole camp. I can only assume it is about me."

"In a way, Theo," Chiron said. He was the only one that was not under Theo's ignorant spell aside from the hunters. "Two demi-gods were found at Half Blood Hill half an hour ago. These demi-gods were then both claimed by Poseidon. So Theo, I expect you to mentor them well and wisely." Chiron hated lying, but it was for the best of the camp.

"Why father?" Theo cried out. "I thought you loved me."

"Yeah, well did father come and personally save you from a living hell?" Percy asked. What he said was part true. Life had been hell before Artemis came into his life.

"No, but he gave me water powers almost equivalent to his and took me down to his palace," Theo was stuck in a battle he couldn't win.

XxX

"Let me tell you to all about myself," Theo said latter after they were settled in the cabin. "I am 18 years old, I am the camps savior, and an amazing swordsman. Some even say I am better than that mythical god Perseus. When I said I was the camps savior, I wasn't kidding. When I came here I killed a hellhound without any training. Then, latter, during capture the flag, I was claimed by father, and I was only 14 years old. After that, I have lead every quest I have been sent on! Try to beat that!"

"Oh I will," said Percy. "You and me, tomorrow, right after lunch. A sword fight and you can use your powers. If I win, you leave this camp. If you win, then I will leave this camp."

"Deal," said Theo cockily, not knowing the trouble that the next day would bring…

**Hey thanks. LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**R&R**

**~CH101**


End file.
